


The Captain of the Chargers

by Silverhuntress



Series: Ketojan's Inquisition [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhuntress/pseuds/Silverhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull's first meeting with the Herald of Andraste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain of the Chargers

When the Chargers arrived at the Storm Coast to take care of the Tevinter forces, the Iron Bull was laying the odds at roughly 60/40 that the Inquisition would come to see them work. He sure as shit wasn’t expecting them to come skidding down the side of an almost sheer cliff face hurling a fireball at a pair of bastards gunning for Grim.

“Herald, have you lost your mind?” a woman yelled faintly.

“We’ll meet you down there, I guess!” a man’s voice called cheerfully.

The rest of the Herald of Andraste’s group made it to the beach just as the fight was wrapping up. A pissed of human woman armed with a sword and shield, a smiling dwarven man with the most elaborate crossbow Bull’d ever seen who had taken the longer route, and a solemn looking elven man was carefully picking his way down the Herald’s path.

The Herald himself was pretty much how Krem described him, Qunari, mage, spiral horns, and a leaner build than most Tal-Vashoth he’d seen. And, even better, he kept quiet until Bull had sorted the Chargers’ injuries with Krem.

“Consider me impressed,” the mage offered, “I hear you’re looking for work.”

Bull made a smart remark automatically as he looked the Herald up and down trying to get the measure of a man who throws himself off cliffs to help in a fight that’s not his.

“Ketojan Adaar,” the mage introduced himself, “formerly of the Valo-kas. I’d say you might give us a run for our money if I wasn’t sure my captain would skin me for it.”

Bull laughed, “Best keep your mouth shut then, ‘cause that’d be a damn shame.”

Adaar smiled, catlike yellow-green eyes gleaming, “So what exactly can the Bull’s Chargers offer the Inquisition?”

Bull explained, the spy bit rocked him for a second. Adaar had clearly been expecting Tal-Vasoth, but the wheels spun quickly, determining the benefits that Bull was bringing to the table.

“Welcome aboard, Iron Bull,” the mage decided, firmly proffering his hand to shake. Bull grinned; this assignment was bound to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I totally ran down the cliff. It assuredly was not as graceful in game as it sounds here.


End file.
